Nayru (oracle)
Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is a descendant of a line of Oracles in the land of Labrynna and is a gifted singer. Her best friend is Ralph, one of the only ones trusted with Nayru's true identity. Nayru has a gentle nature and a caring heart. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Link meets Nayru in the Forest of Time, north of Lynna City. Just as the two meet, Nayru is singing to the animals of the forest. To hide her identity as the Oracle of Ages from those of evil intent, Nayru is passing herself off as a regular entertainer. As the Oracle of Ages, Nayru has the ability to control the flow of time as well and serves as the protector of a mythical instrument known as the Harp of Ages. Nayru is eventually found out and possessed by Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, and forced to do her bidding in the Past. Her childhood friend, Ralph, chases after her into the past, as does Link. In the Past, Nayru tricks Queen Ambi into following her command. Eventually, Link confronts possessed Nayru in Ambi's Castle and expels Veran from Nayru's body. Veran immediately possesses Queen Ambi in her stead and ascends the Black Tower. Link manages to exorcise Veran from Queen Ambi, as well, and ultimately defeats Veran and brings peace to Labrynna. During the end sequence, Nayru can be seen singing to the animals of the forest yet again, with Ralph at her side. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Nayru, along with Din and Farore appear at the Happy Hearth Inn in Hyrule Town. All three wish to settle down in Hyrule Town. Link can find a new residence for Nayru with by notifying her of Gorman's new rental homes. After helping her, if Link has an empty bottle, he can receive Nayru's Charm. A figurine made by Carlov reveals her to be the descendant of the famous oracle. Oracle of Ages manga Impa tells Link she is looking for the Oracle of Ages, Nayru for Princess Zelda. Link gets distracted by a girl selling flowers, while Impa gets controlled by Veran.Impa brings Link to where Nayru is hiding, in a forest surrounded by a magic force-field. Link unknowingly breaks the seal so Veran can enter. They walk through the forest and then find themselves surrounded by animals. The animals leave, revealing Nayru playing her harp. Nayru notices the light inside Link, and the darkness inside Impa. Veran leaves Impa’s body and then enters Nayru’s, becoming her. Upon doing this, she uses Nayru’s power to go back in time, leaving the harp behind. Etymology Nayru is named after Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, one of the three creators of Hyrule. Gallery File:Possessed Nayru.png|Nayru while possessed by Veran. File:Nayru_(Manga).jpg|Nayru as she appears in the manga. es:Nayru Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters